friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alicorn Scrolls: Chapter 6~ The Harsh Winds
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story is in no way related to the canon storyline, other than specific characters, and only small bits of canon lore. Note that some of the locations mentioned in the story are completely made up. This contents of this story may include violence, romance, same gender romance, gore, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If any of you are offended by any of the content listed above, this story is not for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! P.S. You may notice that some sentences are in the the Dovah language from Skyrim. If you want to know what it says, I use this website hereto translate. Make sure to switch the translation to "English to dragon". Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents The Alicorn Scrolls Chapter 6 The Harsh Winds ... Terran and Tulip decided to stay a night at the local inn, called the Golden Mane. Terran set his belongings on a small table beside his bed, and Tulip was already curled up on hers. She lifted her head from the sheet, and said "It's no comfy mountain, but least it's more comfortable than The Box." This was true. The Box smelled like something curled up and died in there, which for all they know, something could have died in there. "Mount Everhoof is pretty high." Terran said, knowing full well that was understatement. "You sure you can make the trip?" "I've got nothin better to do." Tulip said with a scrunched face. The sound of rain outside became louder, and they heard the booming of thunder in the distance. It was a good thing they decided not to fly at night, through the storm. "Besides, someone's gotta keep your tail from being singed to a stub." Terran actually managed to crack a smile. "Heh. I have to admit... having you around, you've saved my life a few times. It's a wander how I ever survived before now. Wander if I'll ever be able to return the favor sometime." "You did get me out of The Box, which I have been trapped in for three weeks." "Technically, the humongous dragon saved you then." "Yeah, but sometimes a made up story sounds better. Being saved by your natural enemy, just sounds embarrassing." "True. Well, I'm going to get some shut eye. Night Tulip." "I guess I could get some sleep, even though my sleep cycle is only a couple weeks away. Night." ... Terran kept looking back. He wasn't usually as paranoid as the Guild Leader, but something felt odd. Like they were being followed. He beckoned to Tulip to speed up her flight, despite her already struggling to keep up with him, but she tried her best. The closer they came to Mount Everhoof, a new silhouette appeared behind the clouds. Large silhouettes, with large wings. Like a dragon. One of the silhouettes became bigger, and a dragon with grey scales, and bright green eyes, burst through the clouds. But before her scale even showed, Terran yelled "Tulip! That one there! Zap 'em!" Tulip opened her mouth, and a charge of lightning hit the now visible dragon straight in it's chest. The dragon roared with a breath of fire. She lofted for a moment, holding her chest, and coughed up flames as the other dragons began to descend. Once the dragon stopped coughing, she joined the others. A bright red dragon with amber eyes, swiped at Terran's left wing, but missed. He pulled out his spell want, and cast the ice spike spell towards the offending dragon. It merely made a dent in the dragon's scales. As Terran readied his sword, Tulip landed atop the back of an ice dragon, and began to climb her up his neck. Terran swung wildly, warding off the offending dragons surrounding him. One of them grabbed the blade out of his firehooves, and began picking his teeth with it, and flung it away, grinning. Dragon:" Thanks. I needed that. Now can we get this over with, please?" The ice dragon screamed in horror as Tulip gouged his right eye, and tore it from it's socket. Terran felt the urge to vomit, but avoided doing so best he could. Terran:" Tiid!" The time slow shout slowed time around him for a moment. He wasn't trying to use it as an attack advantage, but use the moment to plan his next attack while the dragons around him were distracted by Tulip's shenanigans. Looking at his situation, the only way out of this situation was to leave Tulip, and escape on his own. He couldn't do that, though. He was too easily attached for that. The only way to they would both make it out alive is by some miracle. Suddenly, a large, white dragon, almost as big as Alduin, began to blot out Celestia's eternal sun. It's eyes were a deep red, and he seemed furious. It was all over, for both of them. White dragon:" Dovah! Bovul nu uv dir!" The red dragon turned with a look of shock. Red dragon:" Paarthurnax? Hi kriist wah Dovah?" Tulip:" Against dovah? Wait what?" Paarthurnax:" The war is over! Alduin is a false dragon lord!" Red dragon:" False?! Alduin is the true lord of dovah!" Paarthurnax spread his wings wide, and thunder ripped through the sky behind him. Paarthurnax:" Ruz hi dir mid wah aan thur." The white dragon sucked in a deep breath, and Tulip flung herself toward Terran, and they both descended. Paarthurnax:" YOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!" Of course, dragon scales, with the exception for ice dragon scales, are resistant to fire, but they aren't immune. Terran and Tulip watched from a cloud as the large dragon burned away at the smaller dragons. At least three of them perished shortly afterward. The rest of them decided to turn tail and flee. Paarthurnax flapped there for a moment before turning to Terran and Tulip. His gaze was almost paralyzing, as if being stuck in a trance of death, and completely unaware of anything else. Paarthurnax:" Bo voth zu'u fod hi laan wah lahney. Top of the mountain." With that, the large dragon flew off. Terran:" Tulip? Translation?" Tulip:" That one was a little rough, but... I think he wants us to follow him to the top of Mount Everhoof." Terran:" Then he may be just person we are suppose to meet. Let's descend. We're getting close to the mountain, and we don't want to fly in the harsh blizzards." ... As they climbed, the weather was extremely adamant on pulling them with it. The cold was rough, and unbearable. The chilling wind froze them to their bones, but they kept on. It was a good thing Terran brought some warm clothing for himself, and something that could somewhat decently fit Tulip. It would be at least three days and nights before they even reached halfway up the mountain, and along the way, getting into fights with beasts that would have been so much easier to get through had they not been freezing. Eventually, they decided that they would spend an entire day, resting in a deep cave somewhere on the mountain. As cold as it was, it was somewhat comfortable. Terran had went outside at some point to gather wood, and Tulip struck it with lightning to make a warm fire. The very next day, they went off again, and reached the summit in a day and a half. They reached a clearing at the summit. The wind was harshest here, but it wasn't blowing on them. Something was holding it back, away from the clearing, as if there was some sort of magic presence here, not necessarily from a pony, but something with a more potent essence. There was, in fact, more sunlight here, than there was at the foot of the mountain. Suddenly, there was a huge blot in the sky. Something with wings that stretched for miles. It was the same dragon that "helped" them just before they reached the mountain. It hovered over them for a long moment, flapping it's rather large, leather wings, as it curiously observed them. Finally, the dragon gave a huge grin, and spoke in a booming, but wise tone. Paarthurnax:" Dovahkiin. It is nice to finally speak to someone after so long. I am Paarthurnax. Please, do make yourself comfortable." The large dragon gestured towards a small cave, with a fire set up, and a couple of comfortable-looking slabs of stone, as if placed there just for a pony and a small wyvern. Terran walked over and rested his body on one of the slabs, and Tulip on the other. Paarthurnax:" I must say, I am surprised to see a wyvern up here. I almost scorched you along with the rest of those dragons before I remembered that our fight with the wyverns was ages ago." Tulip:" Technically, we still aren't on good terms with dragons." Paarthurnax:" Well, I do not fight for my kind anymore. You are safe here. As for you..." The rather large dragon turned to the pegasus. Paarthurnax:" Ah... you have much work ahead of you. You thought climbing this mountain was no easy feat? Alduin himself is a menace. But you should expect nothing less from the original dragon lord." Terran:" About that, is he really the first?" Paarthurnax thought on that for a moment, then answered. Paarthurnax:" Before Alduin, we did not have a lord. We either had kings vying for the others' thrones, or independent dragons, looking for power of their own to control. But to answer your question, yes. Alduin is the first dragon lord, his power... unmatched. But that is why you are here, is it not?" Terran:" I'm not exactly sure. Everyone seems to think I am some kind of... dragonborn." Paarthurnax:" Hmm... We shall see. Have at me then. Let me taste of your voice. Go on, I can take it." Terran took a deep breath, and used his Unrelenting Force shout. Paarthurnax staggered slightly, but then laughed, spreading his wings, and holding his talons on his chest. Paarthurnax:" Ho ho! Yes! It has been generations! I actually feel warmer just hearing the thu'um of a dovah." Terran:" But I am not a dragon." Paarthurnax:" Perhaps not a true dragon. The lack of leather and scales proves that much. But I have no doubt that you would prove yourself worthy of earning the title of dovahkiin. But there is much untapped potential, yet an I see an unwillingness to learn." Terran:" More rather I feel like no one should have this kind of power. I don't much like the idea of using it to my own advantage." Paarthurnax:" You are right to be afraid of this power. However, using power, and abusing it are far from the same." Terran:" Are you saying I should use it?" Paarthurnax:" I'm saying that all of your actions have consequences. If you refuse to use your power, Alduin is likely to rule Equestria. If you do use your gift, you are likely to fuel your power, and attempt to rule Equestria yourself. But if you stay true to you know is right, you may obtain your goal, or find yourself in the belly of the beast without a weapon." Terran:" That's a lot of if''s and ''maybe''s. From what you are telling me, it doesn't sound like I have a clear path ahead of me." Paarthurnax narrowed his eyes. Paarthurnax:" The paths in front of you are never clear. Your folks would likely tell you that your life is laid out for you from the moment you were born, and everything happens for a reason. The truth is, nothing is certain. There isn't a single road to follow, a simple equation to solve. We cannot just simply glimpse into the future and say. 'That. That is what is going to happen next.' Life isn't a book that you've read a hundred times over. We can never truly know what is going to happen, until it happens." Terran:" Or unless we follow the events leading up to that moment. But even then, the words between the lines are blurry." Paarthurnax nodded, solemnly. Paarthurnax:" That is unfortunate truth." Tulip:" Umm... are we still talking about Terran and how he is supposed to kill Alduin?" Terran:" What he means to say, is that it is not simply destiny for me to kill Alduin, just because I am the dragonborn. That the future is full of uncertainty, and there is no way to know that Alduin will be defeated. It all burrows down to what factors into the solution, versus what fuels the flame of the problem." Tulip:" This doesn't make any sense, will he kill the dragon lord, or not?" Paarthurnax pondered that question for a moment, looking off to the side while stroking his chin. Paarthurnax:" I do not believe Alduin ''can ''be killed. But I believe he ''can ''be beat." Tulip:" Do all intelligent people sound this unintelligent?" Terran grinned, knowingly. Terran:" That answer, for certain, is yes." Tulip:" So now there's two of you. Great." Terran:" Starlight Glimmer sent me here. Said I would meet someone who can help me." Paarthurnax:" I do not know of this, Starlight Glimmer, but she sounds as if she has done a bit of research. I can help you on your path, but you must choose it on your own." Suddenly, there was a sound of something large landing behind Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax:" Zeymah." Paarthurnax turned slowly, revealing the unholy sight of the familiar structure of Alduin. Terran stood up immediately, eyes wide as the large dragon grinned down at him, but his stance turned to one ready to attack, but Paarthurnax spread a wing out to stop him, without looking down at the pegasus. Paarthurnax:" You are unwelcome here. Leave this place of peace." Alduin:" Fent hi kod tol ni dovah tinvaak, Paarthurnax? It is highly disgusting." Paarthurnax:" Why does this language disgust you so?" Paarthurnax grinned. Paarthurnax:" Ah. Now I remember. Too many words to put in your vocabulary, isn't it, o'mighty lord of the dragons?" Alduin frowned, then pointed a talon at Paarthurnax. Alduin:" You know I have no problems killing you, Zeymah." He then leveled his pointed talon at the green pony. Alduin:" I just came to relay a message to this one. My retreat in Canterlot was not a mere act of weakness. More rather, I was surprised at the revelation of a new Dovahkiin. It threw my plan out of balance, therefore I had to make a quick retreat, and think of a new plan." Terran:" That makes sense. But still, even if there wasn't a dragonborn there waiting to suddenly discover himself, why risk attacking Canterlot of all places? I mean, of course you would eventually go there, but... wouldn't you want more dragons for that takeover?" Alduin grinned widely, his eyes equally as wide, spreading his claws and his wings out. Alduin:" And risk showing my full hand? Oh, nonononono. Besides, these things take time. The only reason I attacked then is test the defenses. Not that I was impressed, not until you started showing me the error of my ways." Terran:" Surely there isn't any reason we can't all get along. A quest for power is utterly pointless." Alduin frowned again, this time with a scowl as ugly as a bugbear. Adluin:" So is a quest for adventure and knowledge, but that doesn't seem to stop you. Power is the only thing that matters! After all, someone has to be in control. The difference is decided by whom earns the position of control. Celestia has not earned her throne anymore than a rat deserves a piece of cheese." Parthurnaax:" You compare Celestia to a rodent, but rodents take, and that is all you ever did." Alduin:" Zu'u los aan jun! Zu'u dreh ol Zu'u paar!" Paarthurnax:" Hi los nid jun! A true king would provide safety for his subjects. Your war nearly caused our extinction!" Alduin:" That is... nearly. There were still Dovah after the war. Obviously there was enough to avoid extinction. You always did over exaggerate all the bloodshed." Paarthurnax:" Mu los oblaan het, Zeymah. Leave this place." Alduin gave a grimace at Paarthurnax, but began to turn away, raising his wings in preparation for flight. Alduin:" Fine. Have fun playing with your pathetic pony, Paarthurnax, while the rest of us are doing the real work." Paarthurnax didn't look back as Alduin flew off. There was a long silence before Tulip broke it. Tulip:" Ahem. Well, nobody else is going to address the elephant... or rather, dragon on the mountain, so I guess I will have to do it. That dragon. You called him Zeymah. If I'm not mistaken, that means brother." Paarthurnax sighed and nodded. Paarthurnax:" It is true. Alduin is... or rather, ''was my brother. It is true that I did fight by his side before. But it does not mean I have not sought redemption, for both mine, and his actions. I was fooled into thinking ponies were beneath us. That we were made to rule over all life. Back then, I had killed many of your kind, pony, as well as yours, wyvern. But I am not the same creature I was then, and I promise, I will do no further harm to your, or any kind. I have chosen a path... of tranquility." Terran:" I forgive you, Paarthurmax. But you can only redeem yourself. Alduin will have to seek redemption on his own, and of his own accord." Paarthurnax:" I know. Well, I've taken quite enough of your time. Allow me to fly you off of the mountain." Tulip:" Um, yeah, about that..." Tulip waved her claws at the big, towering dragon. Tulip:" ...yeah, still not clear on where we gotta go next. Wanna fill us in?" Terran:" Ah, yes. That would be nice." Paarthurnax tapped his spiky chin with a claw. Then stopped tapping, looked down, opened his mouth hesitatingly, then closed it. Then opened it again. Paarthurnax:" There is... one place." Terran:" Alright, where is it?" Paarthurnax:" I'm afraid I can not take you too close." Terran:" Why not?" Paarthurnax:" There is a group... and they not too enthusiastic about dragons." ... To be continued...Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)